


Cross My Mind

by BeautyInChains



Series: Soft Hockey Bros [2]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Groping, Hard Hockey Bros, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, soft hockey bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: It's been six days since they kissed for the first time.Sequel to Give Me All of You.





	Cross My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm on a bit of a streak. I've got soft hockey bros on my mind and I had to write. Although this is a sequel to Give Me All of You, it can be read as a stand alone. Title has been borrowed from the A R I Z O N A song of the same name.  
> Also, I don't know if Reilly and Jonesy live together, but that was the impression I got from the Valentine's Day spot. So, they live together.
> 
> As always: unbeta'd, concrit welcome, and come at me with the soft hockey bro love. Please. I have so many feelings.

It's been six days since Reily watched Katy Kat sink her strap-on into Jonesy. Six days since Reilly felt Jonesy's throbbing cock in his hand. Six days since Jonesy gurgled, and moaned, and swallowed around Reilly's cock. Six days since they kissed for the first time.

And really, it shouldn't change anything. Reilly's almost as familiar with Jonesy's body as he is with his own. Between locker room showers, away game motel rooms, and late nights with Katy Kat he can remember every dip and curve, every mole and freckle, from the tip of his head down to his toes. But knowing and seeing and feeling are very different things, and Reilly can't stop thinking about the way Jonesy's body fucking felt. Soft and hard; so pliant and willing. Giving.

Reilly's kissed his fair share of snipes. Pretty puck bunnies who were willing to beg him for it. None of them made Reilly feel a fraction of what he had felt when Jonesy's lips parted for him on a silent gasp. Just thinking about it makes the heat pool low in his belly, makes his heart skip and cock fill.

They haven't talked about it. And Reilly can barely meet Jonesy's soft, mischievous eyes without blushing. Red and hot and so obvious. He wonders if Jonesy's caught on to the way Reilly can't help but stare. Fleeting glances of his profile in the Jeep or while they're playing 'chel. Lingering gazes that start at his lips and slip lower. And lower. Fuck. It's a wonder none of the boys have caught him cock-looking. That none of them have chirped him out for being a Sally. Well, more than usual anyway.

Sometimes Reilly thinks Jonesy is watching him, too. Wonders if Jonesy is thinking about the kiss. The way Reilly tasted on his tongue.

It becomes a bit of a problem. Because Reilly can't make it through a post-praccy shower without becoming blindingly hard. Not with the way the water flows over Jonesy's soft, pale skin, following the contours of his tight brown nipples, his thick ass and pretty pink cock. Reilly ends up locking himself in a bathroom stall trying not to come all over his towel as it brushes against the sensitive head of his dick.

"Jesus Christ," Reilly jumps at the sound, clutching at his towel as he looks at the stall wall, "Give yer balls a tug, you tit-fucker. If I hafta watch you pussy footin' around Jonesy's schlong for another fuckin' minute I'm gonna text your mom on the prepaid she bought me and tell her she's got a Sally _and_ a coward for a son."

"Shut the fuck up, Shoresy."

"Fuck your fuckin' life, Reilly."

Reilly waits in the Jeep for Jonesy, brow furrowed and damp hair dripping down his shoulders. It's dark and the parking lot is just about deserted. He looks up as the passenger's side door slams shut, Jonesy's bright smile faltering when he sees the look on Reilly's face.

"What's up, buddy?" The concern is written plainly in the twist of his lips. Reilly wants to fix it with his own. He heaves a shuddering sigh and shrugs. Jonesy waits a beat, head tilted, assessing, "This is about the other night."

It's not a question. Reilly bites his lip and nods. Jonesy's fingers slip across the center console, knuckles skating across Reilly's thigh, "You regret it, buddy?"

Reilly's heart is hammering so hard he can feel it in his throat. Something about this moment seems make or break so he forces himself to meet Jonesy's eyes and shakes his head slowly, "No. It's-it's the, uh, opposite, buddy." Jonesy's fingers twitch against Reilly's leg and Reilly can hear the creak of the seat as Jonesy leans in.

"We can talk to Katy Kat, buddy. Together. We can ask her-"

"That's not what I want."

Reilly can hear Jonesy swallow before he speaks, "What do you want, buddy?"

Reilly's hand slips to meet Jonesy's, their fingers brushing in a way that makes Reilly's stomach flutter, "Just you, buddy."

Jonesy's close now, so close to him. Reilly can feel the heat of his breath ghost against the column of his throat and his shivers. Jonesy's plush lips graze Reily's jaw. "Yeah?" he murmurs, sucking Reilly's earlobe into his mouth.

"Fuck, yeah."

"Me too," Reilly throws his head back with a quiet moan as Jonesy sucks a kiss behind his ear, "Jesus Christ, buddy. You sound so fuckin' good like this."

Reilly fists Jonesy's hair, tugs him close and swallows the whine that bubbles out. It's just as good as he remembers; hot, wet, and perfect. Jonesy's tongue finds his easily and Reilly slips his free hand up Jonesy's chest, grips his tank and holds him in place. They kiss until they can't breathe and break away gasping.

"Couldn't stop thinking about this," Jonesy pants against his lips.

"Yeah?" Reilly smiles as Jonesy untangles Reilly's fingers from his tank and pulls them between his legs. The angle is awkward and cramped in the Jeep, but Reilly couldn't care less.

"Got so fuckin' hard every time, buddy," the way he looks into Reilly's eyes as he says it makes him tremble. Reilly's fingers curl around the shape of Jonesy's cock, already so hard for him. Because of him. "Made me blow my fucking load all over myself, ah!" Jonesy cries out as Reilly gives him an unvoluntary squeeze.

"Jesus, fuck. Me too, buddy."

"So fuckin' hot, buddy," Jonesy groans as he finds Reilly's cock and strokes it over his shorts. He presses their foreheads together as Reilly's hips jump up into his touch.

"Been so hard since praccy," Reilly's panting harder now as they hump and squeeze and rub.

"I know, buddy. I gotcha."

It isn't long until they're clutching at one another and Reilly's spurting into his shorts as Jonesy's teeth find his collar bone. Jonesy follows shortly after with a high whine against Reilly's kiss swollen lips. They sit in the Jeep, chests heaving, sweat glistening, smiles on their faces until a hand comes down hard on the hood causing them both to jump.

"Hit the showers, you fuckin' toe curlin' degens!"

"Shut the fuck up, Shoresy," Reilly replies easily, this time with a grin. Shoresy stalks off towards his car flipping the bird.

"You worried about the boys, buddy?" Jonesy asks and Reilly has to think about it for a second. And when he realizes no, he's not worried, he feels as light as he's felt in months.

"Nah, buddy. Let 'em chirp."

Jonesy nods and gives the wet spot on Reilly's shorts a poke, "He wasn't wrong about the showers though, buddy."

"He was not, buddy," Reilly says wrinkling his nose, "Showers ferda."

"Ferda," Jonesy agrees, "Let's go home, buddy."


End file.
